Do Dreams Come True?
by Skitzofrenzia.5
Summary: Bulma has a dream that is keeping her on edge. What was the dream about and who was in it? NEW CHAPTERS UP.
1. Awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, do you think I would be sitting here writing a fanfic about my own characters? I think not, unless I was crazy, which I slightly am. Anyway, read on and enjoy the first piece. Onto the story!  
  
The sunlight streamed from the window onto Bulma's face, waking her from her slumber. She moaned in protest at the daylight and turned her back to the light and covered her face with her blanket. She wanted to finish the dream she was having. She couldn't remember what it was about or who was in it, but all she knew was that she had been enjoying it before she was awoken. Bulma opened her eyes wide and sat up suddenly when she realized what and who.  
"Oh my god," was all she could say.  
  
Author's note: Ha, cliffhanger!! There will be lots and lots of cliffhangers!!! ::laughs evilly:: (Back to reality). I know this was really short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. If you enjoyed this little sampler ::clears throat and speaks like DBZ announcer guy:: Tune in next time to find out...WHAT WAS BULMA'S DREAM? ::DBZ music starts then fades away:: Please review, mucho coolness ^_^ 


	2. Dream Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters (except Gohan ::wink, wink::). Here's the next chapter of Do Dreams Come True? Now we get more into the plot, kind of. ^_^. Read and Review please. I would like to know if you love it, hate it, or whatever you guys have to say. (Sorry this took so long, I had other things to do. This one is way longer than the 1st one.)  
  
Bulma covered her open mouth, shocked that her subconscious could conjure such things. She and Vegeta were in Capsule Corp alone, he in the gravity room and she in her lab. Bulma didn't hear Vegeta's footsteps as he walked to her lab and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Woman," he said gruffly.  
  
"What is it now, Vegeta? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
She turned to see him shirtless and dripping with sweat as he stood with his folded arms across his chest.  
  
"Woman, I need a drying cloth, now," he demanded.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, Vegeta," she tried to say menacingly, but Vegeta just chuckled at her attempt and walked over to her.  
  
"Are you trying to be brave, Woman?" he asked, his body close to hers.  
  
Bulma didn't answer. Instead, she placed her hands on Vegeta's firm abdomen and explored his chest and arms. He lifted her face to his and began to kiss her, the kiss getting deeper and more passionate each second. The image faded from her mind when she woke. Bulma blushed in thinking that she thought this up, and smiled to herself imaging if it would really happen.  
  
"What am I thinking? Who could ever like that arrogant jerk?" she said to herself as she got out of bed.  
  
She tried to think of other things as she undressed and got into the shower. She turned it on full blast and let the hot water run down her body when the image of Vegeta's hands exploring her body came into mind. She shook her head, splattering water on the glass, trying to get the images out. *He could never be like that, she thought to herself. His "pride" wouldn't let him show any emotion other than anger or irritation, anything in that area.*  
  
Bulma turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall and reached for her towel. Bulma got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs for breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen, her mother was happily humming while making some pancakes.  
  
"Morning, mom," Bulma said.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie," Mrs. Briefs said in her usual chipper voice.  
  
Bulma sat at the table in front of a plate of pancakes and began to eat. A few minutes later, a ruffle-haired Vegeta walked in and took his place across from Bulma. She wanted to avoid looking at Vegeta or else the images of her dream would float back to the front of her mind.  
  
"What are you nervous about, Woman? Do I scare you that much?" Vegeta said smugly.  
  
"What are you talking about Vegetable-head?"  
  
"When I walked in your heart quickened and your face turned red."  
  
Bulma remained silent and forced some pancake down her throat. She couldn't be in the same room with him right now. *Why am I getting all worked up about a dream?* she asked herself.  
  
Before her mother or Vegeta could say anything else, Bulma got up and tried to walk calmly out of the kitchen.  
  
Author's note: So there's chapter 2 for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it and Chapter 3 is on its way. 'Til next time. (review!!) 


	3. Bad News

Disclaimer: I own DBZ.in my imagination.okay, okay, I'll admit it. I do not own DBZ. There. Happy? Anyway, here's Chapter 3: Alone with Vegeta?!  
  
Bulma ran down the halls to her lab and locked the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed deeply. *I'm being really stupid*, she thought. *It was just a dream. It's not like it's going to really happen.* Just then, someone banged on the door making her jump.  
  
"Bulma, dear, it's Daddy. Open up."  
  
Bulma composed herself and tried her best to act like nothing was wrong. She opened the door and her father walked in.  
  
"We've hit a break-through in our project! One of the bots accidentally got too close to the stimulator and got stuck to it. All of a sudden the plasma beam started up and is ready for use. Isn't it wonderful!" Mr. Briefs exclaimed.  
  
"That's great, Daddy. Now we can get to work on the next step," Bulma said half-heartedly.  
  
"How's your project coming along?" her father asked.  
  
"It's going good. Just a few bugs to fix."  
  
"That's great! Well, I'm going to get back to the lab and finish up."  
  
Her father left and Bulma shut the door once again.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Bulma was sitting at the lab table unsuccessfully working on a new prototype. Her mind was too distracted. She sighed and got up to leave the lab. Bulma walked slowly down the hall and stopped when she was outside the gravity room. She peeked into the window that allowed you to see inside. Vegeta was doing one-handed push-ups upside down. She watched the sweat drip off his body and his muscles tighten. Vegeta sensed a ki outside the chamber and turned his head to see Bulma watching him. He smirked smugly as she ducked away and ran down the hall. *Idiot girl trying to spy on me.*  
  
Bulma ran into her room and shut the door.  
  
"How embarrassing," she said aloud, "He's never going to let me live that down."  
  
Bulma got angry with herself. It was just a dream. Why was she acting so childish? *That's it. No more childish acting. I'm a grown woman. I can handle this.*  
  
She opened her room door half expecting Vegeta to be standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. Bulma walked into the kitchen to see her mother hurrying about the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, there you are, honey. You're father has decided that we should go on a little holiday for a month or so to celebrate his success."  
  
"That's fantastic! Where are we going?"  
  
This is just what she needed, to get away from Vegeta, Capsule Corp., everything. Things were beginning to look up.  
  
"Oh, no, dear. It's just me and your father."  
  
Author's note: How was that? Not too long, but not too short. Bulma's parents are going away for a month or more, which means she'll be alone with, yup, you've guessed it, Vegeta. Will she be able to survive that long alone, without parental supervision? *hint, hint* Well, let's see what happens next. If you have any suggestions, comments, or words of wisdom, just review and let me know. ^_^ 'Til next time. 


	4. Parental Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Why must I have to write such a horrid thing? Anyway, here's Chapter 4. Here's a little back-tracking for those who don't remember what happened last.  
  
"Oh, there you are, honey. You're father has decided that we should go on a little holiday for a month or so to celebrate his success."  
  
"That's fantastic! Where are we going?"  
  
This is just what she needed, to get away from Vegeta, Capsule Corp., everything. Things were beginning to look up.  
  
"Oh, no, dear. It's just me and your father."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Isn't it great?" her mother exclaimed. "We haven't gone away together for so long!"  
  
"Oh, just you and Daddy. What about me?"  
  
"I'm sure you're going to be fine, dear. Mr. Vegeta's here if anything goes wrong. I'm sure you two are going to survive just fine."  
  
Bulma's face fell at this. A whole month alone with Vegeta! She would defiantly not survive.  
  
"That block-head can't do anything. He's useless," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Now, now. He can fight for you if some bad guys show up. We're leaving now. So, we'll see you in a month or two."  
  
Tears formed in Bulma's eyes as her parents flew away in their aircraft. All that time alone with Vegeta, she could vomit, preferably on him.  
  
"I'll just avoid him," she said aloud.  
  
She didn't realize how difficult that would be as she walked to her lab thinking about what she would do about dinner.  
  
Author's note: Another short one. The next one is longer and things start to heat up, in more ways than one *hint, hint*. Catch ya later. 


	5. Alone with Vegeta

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own DBZ in real life.just in my head. ::sigh:: Just in my head. Here's the new chapter, Chapter 5 incase you're wondering. Things start to heat up (in more ways than one ^_~ ) as time passes without parents.  
  
Tears formed in Bulma's eyes as her parents flew away in their aircraft. All that time alone with Vegeta, she could vomit, preferably on him.  
  
"I'll just avoid him," she said aloud.  
  
She didn't realize how difficult that would be as she walked to her lab thinking about what she would do about dinner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bulma was proud of herself. She avoided Vegeta for a whole week. The dream was out of her mind by the weekend. She decided to take the weekend off and spend it on herself. She slept in till eleven on Saturday and ate a bowl of cereal while watching TV in the living room. Vegeta walked into the room and stood at the doorway.  
  
"What is this garbage, women? Where is my food?" he growled.  
  
"Get it yourself," she said as she tossed a capsule at him.  
  
"What is this contraption?"  
  
"It's called a capsule, moron. You press that button and the food comes out."  
  
He did so and a steaming bowl of oatmeal appeared and fell to the floor splattering everywhere, even on Vegeta.  
  
"Evil women! You're trying to kill me!"  
  
"Of course I am, Vegeta. With a bowl of oatmeal. How'd you ever figure me out?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to clean it up?" Bulma said.  
  
"Saiyans do not clean. That is what the weak women are for."  
  
"You're such a bastard! I am not your servant! I won't do anything for you!"  
  
"Then it will stay there. I will not clean. The Prince of Saiyans does not clean."  
  
"The Prince of Saiyans my ass! There are no Saiyans here for you to be Prince of you asshole."  
  
She had hit a sore spot. His eyes went from to fiery with anger.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY RACE LIKE THAT YOU PATHETIC HUMAN WENCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"  
  
"Oh, go fuck yourself, Vegeta. You don't scare me one bit," Bulma said, her eyes as menacing as his.  
  
"You do not tell me what to do, woman! You do not order me around."  
  
"I can do what ever I want and say what ever I want. It's my house. If you don't like it, too bad."  
  
Vegeta glared at her with his deadly eyes, but she wasn't intimidated. She matched his glare and held it, not wanting to blink first. Her eyes began to tear and her vision blurred, but she still held the gaze. Vegeta turned to leave the room.  
  
"Ha! I won." Bulma said smugly.  
  
"Idiot. You didn't win anything. I have training to do and I'm not going to waste my time with an ugly idiot like you."  
  
Vegeta walked away but stopped when something hit the back of his head.  
  
"You insensitive jackass! No wonder everyone hates your guts."  
  
"Everybody but you?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma said, her anger flaring.  
  
"You know what I mean. The other day when we were in the kitchen, your heart was racing for me," he said. It was his turn to be smug.  
  
"You wish, Vegeta. Don't inflate your head. The heart of a beautiful woman would never race for you."  
  
"Like it isn't now?" he said as he walked closer.  
  
Bulma swallowed hard and tried to calm down. Damn him, she said to herself. *Why does he have to be like this?* Bulma got up and started to walk away when Vegeta grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me go! Ow! You're hurting my arm." Bulma cried.  
  
Vegeta loosened his grip a bit and pulled her into him and looked into her eyes.  
  
Author's note: I know, I know. I'm evil for making a cliffhanger like this.or not. Anyway, the next chapter will be a bit short but the one after that will be a lot longer. Will something happen between Bulma and Vegeta? Stay tuned to find out. 


	6. Getting Frisky

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own DBZ.I don't know why I keep repeating myself.On to the story!  
  
"You wish, Vegeta. Don't inflate your head. The heart of a beautiful woman would never race for you."  
  
"Like it isn't now?" he said as he walked closer.  
  
Bulma swallowed hard and tried to calm down. Damn him, she said to herself. *Why does he have to be like this?* Bulma got up and started to walk away when Vegeta grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me go! Ow! You're hurting my arm." Bulma cried.  
  
Vegeta loosened his grip a bit and pulled her into him and looked into her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wha.What're you doing?" Bulma said quietly.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, woman?" he said in the same tone.  
  
His warm breath touched her face as he spoke, and he placed his on gently on the side of her face.  
  
"Is your heart racing for me now?"  
  
"No," Bulma said, not wanting to be seduced by the Prince of Pig-heads.  
  
"No?" Vegeta said a little surprised.  
  
"No," she said firmly.  
  
She looked straight into Vegeta's eyes and could see the lust that lay within.  
  
"I'll change that," he said as he smirked.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes wide as Vegeta picked her up and flew through the house to his room. He landed outside of the room and put Bulma down. She still clutched to his body even though they had landed. Bulma could feel the muscles under his shirt and had the urge to rip it off to revel what was underneath. She looked back into his eyed and the longing for her was still there, but his face did not show it. *He wants this as much as I do*, she said to herself. Bulma grinned evilly. *I'm going to make him (her) submit to me*, they both thought.  
  
Author's note: That's the end of chapter 6, obviously. The next one will be longer and things start to get hot and heavy between Vegeta and Bulma. 


	7. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. . .yet. Anyway, here's Chapter 7.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~Flashback of end of Chapter 6~ ~ ~ ~ Bulma opened her eyes wide as Vegeta picked her up and flew through the house to his room. He landed outside of the room and put Bulma down. She still clutched to his body even though they had landed. Bulma could feel the muscles under his shirt and had the urge to rip it off to revel what was underneath. She looked back into his eyed and the longing for her was still there, but his face did not show it. *He wants this as much as I do*, she said to herself. Bulma grinned evilly. *I'm going to make him (her) submit to me*, they both thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bulma made the first move and pulled Vegeta into a kiss. Vegeta circled her waist with his arms as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Somehow they managed to get into the room and onto the bed, Bulma on the bottom and Vegeta on top. Vegeta's mouth found its way down to Bulma's neck where her kissed and nibbled at the flesh there. His hands started to move down the sides of her body when the phone rang. Vegeta ignored the loud ringing but Bulma pulled away from Vegeta's hold to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma said into the receiver.  
  
"Hello, honey. It's your mother. How is everything over there?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
"Everything's. . .everything's great," Bulma said as she watched Vegeta leave the room.  
  
"That's wonderful, dear. Your father and I are in some tropical place with all these good looking guys. It's so much fun!" her mother exclaimed into the receiver. Bulma hung her head in shame. *My mother's such a flirt,* she thought.  
  
"Mom, I have to go. I'm pretty busy," *was pretty busy is more like it.*  
  
"Okay, honey. We'll be home in a couple of weeks. Miss you."  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"I can't believe I picked that up," she said aloud.  
  
Bulma stood up, fixed her clothes, and left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked straight to her lab without glancing at the gravity room. *So much for my day off.* Bulma locked the door and began working on that prototype. She didn't plan to leave until late that night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Vegeta's point of view~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Stupid girl. Why'd she answer the phone? Doesn't matter. I have training to do. She would just get in the way. I don't even like her anyway."  
  
Vegeta said all this to himself as he walked down to the gravity room. He was going to train extra hard today. When he got into the gravity room, he upped the gravity from 400x earth's gravity to 600x. He started with one handed push-ups but stopped when his sensitive hearing picked up footsteps coming this way. He looked up at the little window and saw Bulma walk past the room without a glace his way.  
  
"Baka," he mumbled to himself.  
  
He shook Bulma out of his mind and continued to train, but throughout the day, thoughts of Bulma kept pushing their way into his mind. This frustrated him and he pushed himself even harder in his training to get her out of his head. *I have to surpass Kakorott. I have to become Super Saiyan,* was what he kept repeating to himself to keep him focused. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later that night:  
  
Bulma looked at the clock and the glowing number read 12:37. She rubbed her eyes and dragged herself to the cot she kept in the lab for late nights like these. She placed her head on the pillow and fell asleep right away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Dream~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were lying in bed. She was resting her head on his bare chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist.  
  
'Woman?' Vegeta asked softly.  
  
No answer.  
  
'Bulma?'  
  
The 'hm?' barely escaped from Bulma's throat.  
  
Vegeta whispered a barely audible 'I love you' into her hair.  
  
'I love you too, Vegeta.' Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta was glad that it was dark because he began to blush. He didn't think she would hear him. He started to deny that he had said anything, but decided against it. She would probably forget by morning.  
  
The vision faded and another appeared before her subconscious. Bulma was holding a small lavender-haired child in her arms and Vegeta was standing next to her. The little boy pointed at Vegeta and yelled 'jackass.' Vegeta was furious.  
  
'What are you teaching our son?!' Vegeta yelled at Bulma.  
  
'Nothing. He picks it up on his own,' Bulma replied innocently.  
  
'Jackass, jackass, jackass, jackass,' the little boy repeated over and over to Vegeta.  
  
This vision faded too. Suddenly hundreds of images zoom around. She saw the lavender-haired boy again, except he looked like he was a teenager. She saw Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and another little boy that looked like Goku when he was little. They were all in fighting stance, as if they were waiting for something, or someone. She saw when they were on planet Namek and Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta were fighting Freiza. She even saw when Vegeta had turned into that huge ugly monkey and nearly killed Goku. More images flashed before her, until she woke. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End of Dream~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma sat straight up in her cot. She was covered in a cold sweat. She rubbed her eyes and recalled what she had just seen. The first part was okay, but the second was a little odd and the third was even more so. *It was just a dream,* she told herself. She got up and opened the lab door. The hall was completely dark. She felt her way down the hallways to her room and climbed into her bed. The bed was soft and sleep soon fell upon her once again.  
  
Author's note: How was that? Longer than the other chapters, right? Well, let's see what I can come up with now. Excuse any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I don't proofread my work like I should, but spell check should get the job done. @_@ I'm done rambling. . . 


	8. Plans Unfold

Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me. . . unfortunately. Here's Chapter 8 for your entertainment, or something like that. . . I'm done. . .This is my first lemon, so be kind.  
  
Bulma sat straight up in her cot. She was covered in a cold sweat. She rubbed her eyes and recalled what she had just seen. The first part was okay, but the second was a little odd and the third was even more so. *It was just a dream,* she told herself. She got up and opened the lab door. The hall was completely dark. She felt her way down the hallways to her room and climbed into her bed. The bed was soft and sleep soon fell upon her once again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The light shone through the window onto Bulma's face and she groaned in protest (A/N: déjà vu anyone??). She pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. *Hopeless,* she thought. She kicked her covers off and went to the bathroom to shower. After, Bulma went down to the kitchen for something to eat. She opened the refrigerator. Empty, except for some mayonnaise and ketchup. She looked through the cupboards and all she found was some ramen and a couple of cans of beans. Bulma opened the draw where the capsules were kept and took one labeled "scrambled eggs and orange juice". She ate in silence and nearly choked on her juice when Vegeta walked in shirtless and messy-haired.  
  
"Where's my food woman?" Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma just shrugged.  
  
"Are you sure you want anything from me? I might try and kill you with a bowl of oatmeal again."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and went to the refrigerator and opened it. He raised one eyebrow as if to question why there was nothing in it. Bulma got up and walked over to the draw where she got her capsule from and grabbed another "scrambled eggs and orange juice" capsule for Vegeta and opened it for him at the table. He sat down in front of the food and began to eat slowly as if he was tasting to see if she had poisoned the food. He must've decided it wasn't because he began to eat normally. *This is awkward,* Bulma thought.  
  
"Sorry for yesterday," Bulma blurted out before she realized what she was doing. Vegeta just looked up at her and smirked.  
  
"Baka," he said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Prick."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Ha! You can't think of anything else," Bulma said smugly then stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Idiot, I have training to do. You're wasting my time."  
  
"You always say that when you can't think of anything else to say back."  
  
Vegeta grunted and continued to walk away. *I hate it when you do that you pompous idiot,* she thought. She threw the leftovers in the trash and went back to her room to get money. She had planned to go to the mall earlier that week, and today was the perfect day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Several hours later:  
  
Bulma walked inside Capsule Corp. with several bags hanging from her arms. She dropped them on her bedroom floor with a thud and sat on her bed. She felt more relaxed now that she went shopping. It was one of her favorite things to do. While she was at the mall, she thought of a plan to get Vegeta. She grinned as she went over the details in her head again as she changed her clothes.  
  
A few minutes later she emerged from her room in a mini and a body-hugging shirt. She looked at the clock and it read 4:43. *Another hour until he ends his training,* Bulma thought. On Sundays he always ended his training early and stayed in his room for the rest of the night doing god knows what. *He's going to be going to bed a little later than usual tonight,* she thought evilly. Bulma left her room to go to her lab, her clothed covered by a lab coat, so she could work on something she planned to use on Vegeta. (A/N get your minds out of the gutter you dirty, dirty person. ^_~)  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later (how convenient), Bulma was finally done. She had created a little gadget that would lower Vegeta's ki level to as low as hers. It would be easier to dominate him now, if it worked. Bulma left her with the device in her hand. She stopped at the gravity room window where Vegeta was finishing up his training and gave him a sultry look and winked at him before she walked away. *She's up to something,* Vegeta thought as he landed. He shut of the gravity machine and went to his room to shower.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was back in her room, adding finishing touches to herself and the device. Now all she had to do was figure out how she was going to get the bracelet type thing on him. *I'll just improvise,* she thought as she stood outside Vegeta's room door. She listened to figure out what he was doing. She heard the shower running and waited a few minutes before she entered the dark room. Bulma noticed the pile of training clothed that lay on the floor in front of the bathroom and was assured that he was actually in the shower, rather than pretending. She sat in the center of the bed and waited for Vegeta to finish his shower. Bulma was daydreaming about what she wanted to happen when the water went off. She heard Vegeta step out of the shower stall and kept her eyes on the bathroom door to see Vegeta's reaction. When he finally emerged form the steamy room, he did a double take in Bulma's direction.  
  
"What are you doing here, woman?" Vegeta growled angrily, more in an attempt to hide his surprise. He got even angrier with himself when he realized he wanted her here, in his bed.  
  
"C'mon, Vegeta. You know you want me," she said in her sexiest voice and rose from the bed.  
  
She walked over to Vegeta and placed her hand on his chest and the other further down his arm. She had the device in her and moved closer to his wrist so she could strap it on him. Before she could reach his wrist, though, Vegeta grabbed her arm and help it up. *Busted,* she thought.  
  
"What is this, Woman?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing," she tried to say innocently.  
  
Their bodies were close, practically touching. Bulma liked the way the closeness of their bodies felt. The heat radiated from his body and Bulma had a little trouble controlling herself. She closed the little space that there was between them and pulled her arm from Vegeta's grasp, placing her hands behind his neck.  
  
"Be a sport, Vegeta. It wasn't going to hurt, much."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. What was she trying to prove? That she's a genius? For some reason Vegeta wasn't mad and didn't really care. All he wanted to do right now was make her scream his name. *What is wrong with me,* he thought. *I will not be seduced by this human!* But his body wouldn't listen to his mind. His arms seemed to have a mind of their own and wrapped themselves around her waist, and his lips somehow ended up on hers. He ran his hands up and down her back as they kissed. Bulma opened her mouth slightly, inviting his tongue in. Vegeta kissed her neck as one hand explored under her shirt and the under moved down towards her butt.  
  
Bulma led Vegeta towards the bed where they lay down. *This isn't what I had in mind,* she thought as Vegeta tossed her shirt to the floor and his mouth went down her body, leaving trails of kisses behind. Soon her skirt and underwear joined her shirt on the floor. Vegeta kissed Bulma above her pubic bone and around her area, teasing her. He wanted Bulma to beg him to enter her. She squirmed beneath him, but didn't say anything. She knew the game he was playing and wasn't going to give in. Without warning, his tongue was in her and swirled all around. He tested everywhere to see where he weak spot was. A little moan escaped her lips and he knew he had found it. Bulma arched her back as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her body. Her breathing started to get heavy, but she still wouldn't make a sound. *She's not as easy to break as the others,* he thought. Anyone else would have been begging him to enter them and quit messing around, but not her. She definitely had more endurance. *This is going to fun,* Vegeta thought evilly. Vegeta put two fingers inside of her and slowly moved them in and out while still massaging her sensitive spot.  
  
"Do you want me?" Vegeta asked the panting Bulma.  
  
Bulma stood quiet. She couldn't talk, or wouldn't. The pleasure was too much, but she wasn't going to give in that easily, or so she thought. She yelled out in total and pure ecstasy. She hadn't planned to. Oh well. She'd try harder next time.if there was a next time. Vegeta stopped what he was doing and inquired again.  
  
"Do you want me now?"  
  
"Yes," she barely managed.  
  
Vegeta didn't hesitate. He entered her and she cried out again. He thrust himself in and out, slowly at first, but then his own pleasure started to rise. He thrust faster and harder, Bulma's gasps and moans in rhythm with the thrusts. Bulma's legs were wrapped around Vegeta and he held her up by her lower back, getting an even better feeling than before. They both climaxed and Vegeta lay, panting, next to her.  
  
"That's not what I was planning for," Bulma said when she caught her breath.  
  
"I know. It was better." Vegeta said smugly.  
  
Bulma punched his arm playfully. She had to admit, though, it was better than she expected. The chances of her admitting that, however, were slim to none. She curled up next to Vegeta and rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her waist. *Why'd I just do that?* Vegeta asked himself.  
  
"Woman?" Vegeta asked softly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
The "hm?" barely escaped from Bulma's throat.  
  
Vegeta whispered a barely audible "I love you" into her hair.  
  
"I love you too, Vegeta." Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta was glad that it was dark because he began to blush. He didn't think she would hear him. He started to deny that he had said anything, but decided against it. She would probably forget by morning. *I hope,* he thought, thinking about the dent that would make in his pride. Sleep soon came over the two lovers and they slept, never moving through the night.  
  
Author's note: How was that? Good, bad? Review and let me know, please. You don't have to write much. Just say you read the fic and liked it or didn't like it. I would just like to know if people are actually reading this or not. Thanks and look out for Chapter 9. Hopefully it'll be up by next week, but I make no promises.I have midterms to study for. 


End file.
